User talk:Wagnike2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Paid in Fyrestone page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gourra (Talk) 19:33, 4 November 2009 Adding new weapon I'm brand new to the community. I'm trying to add a new weapon to the sniper rifles category. Originally, I tried doing this as an unregistered user (S&S Munitions LB7 Static Wrath). I don't understand why when I click on this link I see a red Template:Infobox weapon. Additionally, I would like to add a photo for the weapon. I uploaded one, but can't see it or, more likely, I don't know what I did with the photo. Could I get a little help with this? Wildhawk32 05:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC)Wildhawk32 Thanks You too! Tavengen 17:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Helllllllloooo borderlands! SWEET! Im new to the wiki (event though ive been here a couple of months, I haven't been participating much) and I would like to thank people on this particular wikia (that means ALL that participated) for helping me learn more about this game. -Jordan out New and small Idea for Wiki! Hey Wagnike, I got a new, but miniscule Idea for the Wiki. I'd do it myself but Im not much of a editor. Anywho, Under the "Quests" Catagory (or whatever you call it) It should say the text presented before the quest is taken, During, before you pickup or interact with an item in whatever way instructed, and the text after the quest is turned in. Just a thought. I dont know how these things work but...yeah... -Jordanlatham12 AKA the new guy Template:Ambox I would like to ask that you restore this page. By deleting it, you've managed to break the Notice format, which affected various templates. Until your alternate solution is in place, the community needs a way to use Notices on article pages, which can be solved by my hack, but I'm not clear on what the reason was for deleting the template anyway. ··· Danny Pew '' 22:07, 21 December 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to be spreading these messages around, but if you go to that link you'll notice two more redlinks that will need to be restored for the template to function properly. In all honesty, it may be easier and simpler to just condense it down to one base template in the format it is now. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:42, 21 December 2009 (UTC) ::By that, I mean I'm echoing your sentiments. I could simply rewrite Template:Mbox to work as though it natively used Template:Tmbox, which appears to be just fine as a template. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:43, 21 December 2009 (UTC) languages Do you intend to insert the Spanish link to every page on this wiki (or, hopefully, just the pages which have already been fleshed out on the other end)? Wouldn't a link to the Spanish wiki suffice, if placed obvious enough? 01:20, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :(''Dr. F's note) - said link is present on mainpage. placed by the, i believe, founder of es:borderlands. mapas was the only one i saw devoid of content, were there others? ::doh! playsonic2 es un ayudante. very much like waggy here. I have honestly not checked the other end as I fear I'd have to do that for every link which Wagnike or Playsonic adds. That said, would one main link be more appropriate and less of an advertisement than having one or two users adding links to various pages? 02:20, November 21, 2010 (UTC) interwiki de: links You have inserted a great many of these into the BL wiki over the last couple of days. How should BL wiki editors handle these when editing or renaming existing articles, or creating new articles? When working on a project that will be localized into multiple languages, I'm used to working out some rules-of-engagement with the localization team, so that I don't make their job impossible and vice versa. Some simple guidelines of that sort would be very helpful. Dämmerung 23:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) : As per topic above, user has tried this before. Apparently words can be said to have fallen on deaf ears. I will, once again, strongly recommend that one and only one link be made on the main page or in the relevant header/footer. 03:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::(Dr. F's note - he is staff guys. he will do what he wills.) Your giant typo-correction pass By convention, we don't spell-check or otherwise correct others' forum posts on BL wiki. Anything that a forum poster writes remains verbatim, lest we inadvertently change their intent. Hence I'm unrolling your occasional changes to Forum entries. Dämmerung 16:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :the above is long standing policy on borderlands. since before release date, in fact. also copy editing is not required within user namespace. blogs and talk pages may remain pidgin, phonetic, and/or idiomatic. one assumes this is your bot doing this as youve not replied to talk page messages. 23:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::addendum - for bot reference "based on" is also slang/idiomatic/vernacular. proper English = based upon. may i know reason bot is biased against ? 03:19, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Bot rolled over my initial rollbacks, redoing its "fixes." I'm not going to start any sort of edit war with a bot until we get some hint as to what Staff intended here. Dämmerung 05:26, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hey! I'm Garrett and I'm a community manager here at Fandom. The Gaming community team at Fandom would like to reward users like you who have really made extraordinary contributions to our platform. To do that I'll need to email you directly to talk details. Is it ok with you if we contact you at the email address you have listed on file for your account? HeyTots (talk) 15:56, August 26, 2019 (UTC)